


Paradox

by Swordweilder



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, medic is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordweilder/pseuds/Swordweilder
Summary: A Pyro that doesn’t see in Pyrovision, holding onto the guilt of their past like a stone.A Medic with a sadistic demeanor determined to find out what Pyro’s hiding.As each day passes Pyro begins to see things in Pyrovision, their guilt slowly making them insane.Secrets are a hidden prison; it's only a matter of time before the cage is found and the key is in the enemies hands.





	1. The First Paradox

A spark neglected makes a mighty fire.  ~Robert Herrick

 

If one was to walk far enough down the Badlands Express bound for Teufort, they would eventually come across a small section of the train, positioned second to last and closed off to the general public. And if you were one of the few allowed in, you would be greeted with the sight of eighteen people; nine on your right and nine on your left, each sporting either a red or blue uniform. Along with that, anyone who managed to avoid getting bombarded within three seconds of entering would notice something particularly peculiar; all nine of the people on the right matched all nine of the people on the left perfectly, and all nine people on the left matched their counterparts on the right with the same perfection, give or take a scar or two and uniform color. Some, in particular, wore hats or scarves that matched the color scheme of their uniform, and others wore masks or jackets. 

Pyro was one of these people. Standing at around four foot ten like their counterpart, they sported a blue uniform with a fancy scarf that had the pattern of cherry blossoms along with a mask akin to an animal's skull, complete with small teeth and branch-like antlers covered in soft purple, blue, and pink petals. The left side of the skull had a crack running from the eyehole to the bottom of the mask that broke the painted pattern like glass, causing it to flake around that area. They also wore a gas mask, the lenses tinted a dark near-black brown. 

Opposite of them was a lanky person wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, brown pants and a baseball cap. Next to them was an aluminum baseball bat, it's rubber grip torn in some places and a few large dents decorating the outside. 

“So, you’re the new guy, huh?” They asked, looking at the Pyro. They nodded in reply. 

“Cool. Mah names Scout, and yours is Pyro, right?” Scout asked. Pyro nodded, head slightly cocked sideways.

“Nice to meet yah, Pyro,” they said, extending their hand. Pyro looked at it, thinking to themself.  _ Their hands... they’re covered just like mine. I wonder why,  _ They thought, gazing at his hand. Hesitantly, they reached forward and grasped it, shaking his hand with a firm yet soft grip. 

“Nihce toh mheet yhu toh, Scouht,” Pyro said calmly under their masks. 

Scout grinned in response, his attitude suddenly a bit more energetic after learning that Pyro was his friend. Reaching into his messenger bag, they pulled out a stack of cards. “Ever played Go Fish?” 

Pyro shook their head. They had heard of it before but hadn’t really bothered to learn. 

“Ok don’t worry, I’ll show yah how!” Scout said, flipping out some cards onto the table in front of them.

An hour later the two were found by Spy playing an extremely competitive game of Go Fish, Pyro huddled down next to their cards and Scout leaning back with a cocky grin. Spy, being the sneaky know-it-all he was, took up the opportunity to sneak behind Scout and desperately try to communicate what cards he had to Pyro. Scout, who never could figure out how Pyro won that day, never did see Spy behind him on the Badlands Express.

—————————————

_ But that was four years ago, _ Pyro thought, reloading their shotgun and slipping it into the holster by their leg.  _ Spy’s gone,  _ they continued to themself, slipping off their fuel tank and reloading the canister while keeping an eye on the pressure,  _ Medic’s gone, Sniper disappeared, and Soldier isn’t coming back.  _ Grabbing a hard, gritty stone from their locker they ran it along the edge of their axe,  _ And we all just want this bloody war to end _ , Pyro thought as they stood up, the respawn door opening and light obscuring the blue-clad figure in white.


	2. The Second Meeting

The Second Meeting

“If I leave, I'll be lost; if I stay, I’ll be forgotten; but if I find the middle road, I’ll be saved.”

Two o’ clock. Ceasefire day and Medic’s birds were currently frolicking around in the main room. Pyro held it’s finger out as one approached and even allowed some to rest on their branch-like antlers. Ever since the original Medic died Pyro had taken up the responsibility of the twenty-something birds, which meant feeding them, cleaning them, and playing with them on a regular basis. Along with that Spy’s raven and Sniper’s owl had become Pyro’s to, while Soldier’s eagle went to Engineer. The owl was currently resting in Pyro’s antlers while the raven flew around the room, eyeing its inhabitants.

“Hey hey hey! Bird lady!” Scout said as he entered the room before receiving a piercing glare by Pyro, “or uh, bird man?” Pyro’s head moved as they did a visible eye roll underneath their mask.

“What is it, Scout?” they said, pulling forward the gas mask to be heard.

“Engineer told me to get yah, cause the trains leavin’ for Suijin in ‘bout ten minutes,” Scout said, glancing at the masses of birds.

“WAHT?!” Pyro said, having forgotten to pull the mask forward to speak. The birds flew up, startled, with an exception to the owl which stayed asleep. Running over to a large bird cage, they unlocked it and began whistling to the birds, spreading seed around in the cage. Slowly pulling the owl off their antlers, they gently rested it into the cage.

“Ohne, Twho, Three,” they said, counting the birds. “AHRCHIMHEDES?!” They called as the bloodstained bird peeked around from the corner and flew to them. Putting it in the cage they locked the door and then ran to their room.

The walls were blackened and burned and the place smelled like a campfire, which didn’t bother Pyro one bit but left Scout coughing at the door. Shoving the contents of their drawer into a bag, they hooked their axe on their back, their shotgun in their tool belt, and handed Scout the back burner which caused him to nearly fall down with the weight.

Motioning for him to follow they ran back toward the main room. Grabbing the cage full of birds they hooked the first bag on their fuel canister and shoved the other seed bags over their shoulder. Running to the exit they hopped up onto the train, setting down the birds in the compartment they were going to be sitting in and taking the back burner from the exhausted Scout.

Pulling him up onto the train, Pyro set down their stuff and then closed the compartment door, exhausted from the ordeal. Straightening their scarf, they opened the door of the birdcage and allowed the owl to perch on their antlers.

Sighing in relief, they gently stroked the small burrowing owl. Opposite of Pyro was Scout who was eyeing Song, the only female dove in the cage.

Scout glanced over before asking, “Can I hold one of the birds?”

“Sure! Which one?” Pyro asked, pulling forward the gas mask to speak.

“Could I hold Song?” Scout asked, motioning to the female dove that was fluttering around the cage.

Pulling out Song, Pyro allowed the bird to fly to Scout. She landed on the edge of his hat and peered down at him before hopping into his hand and falling asleep.

Watching Scout, Pyro cleared their throat before speaking, “Why didn’t anyone tell me beforehand that we were leaving today?”

“Well uh, Heavy said that he had told yah, but then Engineer overheard and said that the train was gonna leave today and not tomorrow, which caused Heavy to leave so we all assumed that he had gone and told yah,” Scout said, slowly petting the small dove in his hands.

Pyro nodded before looking out the window. Bits if green and blue flashed by as the train scaled the mountains like an iron snake. They entered a tunnel and everything went pitch black causing a startled cry from one of the doves, prompting Song to call back before they exited the tunnel.

“Oh yeah, did yah hear that we’re gonna finally get the new teammates?” Scout said, grinning.

“We’re going to get a new Medic, Sniper, Soldier, and Spy?” Pyro asked, hoping that they wouldn’t get a new Medic due to the constant “checkups” they administered.

“Yeah! Hopefully the Soldier is patriotic for somethin’ other than America,” Scout said with a laugh. Pyro laughed too, silently hoping that the Medic wouldn’t last more than a day.

—————————————

Pyro walked to their new room with their stuff and shut the door behind them. Dumping the contents of one bag into the drawer, they walked into the bathroom and shoved another bag onto the counter. Taking out some wooden racks they hooked their axe, shotgun, and flamethrower onto the pegs before slipping the fuel canister off and propping it up in the corner of the room.

Pulling the large birdcage into a corner they checked the low ceiling for holes and closed the window before opening the cage. Propping a long stick up in the triangular ceiling they created a quick perch, the birds flying to it immediately. Spy’s raven, however, flew over to Pyro’s antlers and perched there next to Sniper’s owl.

A knock came from the wooden door and Engineer’s voice could be heard from the other side, “C’mon Antlers, the new recruits are here.”

Groaning in response Pyro walked outside towards the main room, wrapping their scarf around their mask. Walking into the room they were met with the greetings of their teammates including a few new voices belonging to the new recruits. Waving a greeting to them Pyro sat down next to Scout, glancing up at him as if to say “this will be interesting”.

Suddenly a Medic dressed in the signature white lab coat walked forward, bonesaw swaying at his hips. Clearing his throat they began to speak, “Hello my new… teammates… I am now ze Doctor for zhis team. I vill dedicate ze monday of every other veek to checkups, and you vill end up zhere vhether you vant to or not.” He said, eyeing Pyro in particular as they looked at their new team. Under their mask Pyro stiffened, fists clenching tightly.

“As today is Monday, I expect all of you to come to my office vhen called,” Medic finished, pushing up his glasses.

Pyro glared under their mask.

_I’m gonna kill this guy if he even tries to touch me,_ They thought, eyes narrow and fists clenched.


	3. The Third Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Keep in mind that the Pyro in this story is not the actual Pyro from TF2 and is actually an OC I made. REMEMBER THIS PLEASEEEEEEEE.

“Laughing with the rain is no better than killing with the fire. It just depends on what side you’ve chosen to see.”

“Oh c’mon Antlers, he can’t be all that bad,” Engineer said as Pyro paced the main room, pencils in their hand as they drew scenes on the wall. Oceans, trees, animals; you name it and they had most likely drawn it.

“All that bad? You weren’t the one who got a direct glare from the old physco himself!” Pyro said, sketching the feathers of a crane dipping its head in the water to fish, “I don’t know, engineer- I don't want to go see this guy but I don’t want to see him track me down as funny as it would be.”

“Well if it helps yah out, Spy informed me that I’m gonna be goin’ before yah,” Engineer said, looking at Pyro from under his goggles, “now, I could do a bit of tinkerin’ if yah wanted me to.” He smiled evilly before placing his goggles on the top of his head and rubbing his eyes.

“What type of tinkering, exactly?” Pyro asked, looking at Engineer.

“Oh, the usual,” Engineer said, smirking, “loosening the screws, messing with the cameras, replacing the water tank with permanent paint and glue… y’know, the average stuff.”

“Please do,” Pyro said, returning back to drawing, “I really want to see him when he tries to wash his hands.” They said, chuckling.

Above Pyro, an old speaker crackled to life as if someone was crumbling paper into the microphone. A scratchy voice like sandpaper emitted from the speaker, “Engineer, please go to the Medic’s office, Engineer to the Medic’s office…”

“Well, see ya later I guess,” Engineer said, walking towards the stairs that led to the Medic’s office.

—————————————

“Pyro, to the Medic’s office, Pyro to the Medic’s office…”

Setting down their pencil against the small wooden table they walked to the Medic’s office, axe unsheathed and tied loosely to their fuel tank. Standing in front of the door they knocked lightly, one hand on the door and the other on their fire axe. The door opened and the Medic motioned them inside, closing the door behind them and with a soft click.

“Sit down,” they said, gesturing to an examination table. Pyro simply walked in front of it and leaned against it, tapping their finger against their crossed arms. Medic glanced up, muttered something rather rude, and then pulled out a rather burned file labeled “Pyro”. They flipped through the few pages in it before looking up at Pyro.

“Most, if not all of ze information on you is missing. As your doctor I am required to, vell, know zis information for medical purposes,” they said, flicking back and forth through the papers while gesturing toward Pyro, “ze only information on here is your name.”

Pyro stiffened.

Medic paused, squinting at the text on the sheet of paper, “Your name is ...Papaya?” Medic said, glancing up through their constantly straightened glasses.

Pyro glared at Medic, both hands in a tight fist. No one called them by that name ever since- _No. Best not to think about it_ , they thought, glaring under their mask. Dipping their head down slightly they nodded and absentmindedly their hand went to the familiar wooden grip of their axe.

Checking off something on their paper, Medic glanced back at Papaya, “Alright Papaya, vhat about your gender? Male, Female, or other?”

Within less than a second, a rather rude hand gesture appeared prominently in his face.

Medic looked at the gesture and than back down at the paper, acting rather unfazed, “I vill mark you as other,” he said, writing on the sheet, “Vhat about your age, Papaya?”

The next two to three hours proceeded like this; Medic would ask a question and Papaya would give an answer, except it normally wasn’t the response he was looking for. By the end of the exam, none of the information had changed with the exception of the name.

“Alright, you are almost ready to go,” Medic said, exhausted from the ordeal, “zhere is just one more thing I have to do. Have you ever heard of Japanese encephalitis? It is a serious infection of ze brain up here but can be prevented vith a simple shot. As your doctor, I am required to administer it to you.”

Papaya shot up, pulling their axe down from their fuel tank. “Nho wahy, dhoc,” they said, gasmask obstructing their voice.

“It is required, Papaya,” Medic said, turning their back to ready the needle, “It will just take a seco- blast zat stupid Pyro.” He said, having turned around to find Papaya had gotten through the locked door and ran.


End file.
